Mock Units
by Zehava
Summary: They just look so real... F!Summoner
Brave Frontier

When Noel had first sent her a message asking her to come try out his newest trials she was more than skeptical. She had heard the rumors of the teal-headed boy who seemed to take pleasure in crushing Summoners with created units rather than summoned ones. The fact he was reaching out to her was terrifying. However at the urging-more like demanding-of Seria she agreed to take a break from fallen god hunting to try his trial out. Besides, Tilith still needed to find a safe path to the second god and Karl had insisted that they—he and Seria—tagged along for this time.

Joy.

So here she was staring at the unit Noel had called her to fight against.

"Karl...?" Her eyes were wide as she stared at the familiar blue-haired male who smiled easily at her from the other side of the arena.

"Nope!" Her head snapped in the direction of the voice and she found herself automatically frowning at the cheeky smile the boy held. "This is one of my Mock Units. I thought if anyone could gauge the strength of my newest unit it'd be you. After all, you've fought against him multiple times, correct?"

"Well... yeah, but I never won..."

"The second reason I contacted you." That little brat. Her frown deepened and she rolled up her sleeves to pull her sword free from the sheathe on her hip.

"What happens if I win?"

"On the off chance that happens," he replied to her growing scowl, "then you can keep him. After all I don't have use for failed units."

And so here she was, a victorious warmth in her chest but a frozen smile on her face as the newly acquired unit smiled at her.

The fact he was so like Karl was downright eerie. To his easy-going smile to the way he wielded his poleaxe was exactly like her childhood friend.

"Um, so... I'm Anbernen..."

"We've known each other since we were children, Anber, I think I know your name." Her mouth dropped.

"W-wait, you know me? B-but..." He laughed and she couldn't help but feel her tension slip away slightly.

"I know I'm a unit but I still hold the memories of the original. Noel said he added those to create an anchor for a measure of strength."

"Ah. Ok... I see. So... you're ok with just going with my other units?" He gave a nod and shifted his weapon to rest on his shoulder.

"Of course! I'm simply happy to fight by your side. I always wanted to fight with you." She felt a heat rush to her cheeks and immediately shifted her gaze to the side.

"Good to know. Well we need to get going or Tilith will complain about me being late. Again." He nodded once more.

"I'll await your call." He shimmered before disappearing completely. Even how he talked was like Karl...

She didn't use him much as the comparison between the real and mock was still creepy to her. However as they started on their journey to the fourth and final fallen god, the stress of dealing with Seria, Lugina, and Paris was beginning to gnaw at her nerves and Karl wasn't enough of a peacekeeper between them all. Tilith was being weird and this group felt like it was falling apart. Really she wasn't sure if it was ever a cohesive group to begin with.

This brought about her calling on the mock Karl more and more. She had never really revealed to the others the reason Noel called her. Automatically Seria believed she had lost and she had swallowed her pride to let that become truth. She could only imagine the torment that would follow if they knew she kept a look-alike Karl in her units. But here she was, sitting under the trees of one of the many forests they had traveled to with the mock unit of her friend next to her. She just needed a break from the arguing of Lugina and Seria.

"Anbernen... are you alright?" She flinched at the concern in his tone and glanced over at the mock unit. He had one leg propped up and was resting an arm across the knee.

"I... no." His brow furrowed at her answer and his arm dropped so he could lean closer. He was quiet, allowing her time to gather her thoughts. "I'm just... overwhelmed you know? Everyone's relying on me to defeat all the fallen gods and restore balance, blah, blah, blah... And they're always saying they're by my side but I'm the one that fights alone in the end! Every time, I'm the one that's at the frontline getting mowed down by these behemoths! Then, then!" She didn't care that her voice was rising.

"Seria and Lugina berate me for not getting done faster! Or not being appreciative of their help defeating the smaller monsters! Of course I'm grateful, and I'm always worried when I have to leave them but still! And then..." her voice got softer as she slowly sat back down. She hadn't even realized she had stood during her rant. "Seria and Lugina are always insulting me. I know that... they do care. That they just have really rough edges—and apparently can't show softness—but can't they lay off? They're always calling me an idiot, or useless, or just... insulting my intelligence or use in general yet then send me out as the only one to beat the bosses! Because they believe in me! Crap way to show it if you ask me..." Anbernen sighed deeply and shifted her eyes to the side.

"But what hurts the most..." she continued softly, "Is that you don't say anything. You step in sometimes but most of the time you just stand there and let them say anything they want. I know Seria's your partner, but I'm your oldest friend so shouldn't that count for something? Shouldn't you see more than anyone that eventually their barbs start to hurt?" There was a beat of silence before she laughed quietly and rubbed at an eye roughly with the heel of her hand. "Sorry. I just unloaded all this on you and you're not even the Karl I'm upset at."

"Anbernen, I—"

"Anbernen!" The female Summoner went stiff at the shrill feminine cry of her name.

"Oh gods I was supposed to be collecting wood!" She wasn't even sure why she was calling out for help from the very deities that she was set on destroying. She hastily climbed to her feet and attempted to dart away but it was too late. The warrior Summoner burst onto the scene and the dying light that filtered through the trees made her red armor look aflame. Her eyes snapped onto her form and she felt her body stiffen at the glare.

"Where have you been?! I've been dealing with Lugina all by myself expecting to eventually shut him up by cooking over a fire but no! You're sent out to do one simple thing and I find you here loitering around like always! And now you've dragged Karl into your loafing around? I expect better from you!" She said the last line with a sharp glare in the male's direction. Anbernen slowly shrank where she stood and at Karl's name she winced and flicked her gaze towards the mock unit. Great. Now she'd probably have to explain what he was if she were to ever come into contact with the real Karl.

"I'm sorry, Seria I got caught up—"

"Can't you do anything right?" Her apology died on her tongue and she felt her shoulders curl inwards. "You—"

"Seria, that's enough." Both female Summoners turned their gaze on the blue-haired male. He slowly stood from the ground and his normal smile was erased from his features.

He carefully pushed Anbernen behind him and the shocked Summoner's mouth moved up and down in search of a response.

"Karl—" His eyes flickered over to her and he gave her a reassuring nod before turning back to a fuming Seria.

"I know that you're nervous about this fight too, but that's no reason to take it out on Anbernen." Both girls' mouths dropped and she grabbed hold of his arm. Apparently that did not get through his head as a signal to stop as he continued. "We're all tired and need a break. If anyone deserves a rest, it's the one that's already taken down three of these fallen gods. Besides," he offered her a smile. "It's warm enough not to need a fire right this instant, yeah? We'll go and collect some now. With us working together it'll go twice as fast. C'mon, Anbernen!" Without giving the gaping Seria a chance to respond he shook off her hand from his arm only to grab it and begin pulling her away.

"I, that... you..."

"Was that what you were talking about?"

"What?" She dumbly responded. He smiled patiently at her however as they continued trekking further from Seria.

"You said the other Karl never stood up for you so was that what you were looking for?"

"I..." She felt warmth bloom in her chest and unconsciously a smile slid across her lips. "Yeah. It was. Thank you." She suddenly laughed as she hurried to walk by his side. "I'm sorry for Karl though who'll have to deal with a cold shoulder from her for who knows how long." He laughed along with her and offered a grin.

"I'm sure if he knew why he wouldn't mind it at all." Not for the first time, Anbernen found herself thanking that little teal-headed jerk for sending her that message. He wasn't the real Karl but right now all she needed was a familiar smile to hold onto.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm probably the only one that super dangum hates Seria but yeah. I does.

Also why is that not some sort of conversation about the mock units? I mean how else to look like a super stalker but by having a look-alike of your stalkee? Guess I can't say anything with how I use him though…cough.

Anbernen is also the name I use on the game.

Until we meet again~

\- Zehava


End file.
